Aku Tinggi!
by chounojou
Summary: "Ayah tinggi. Bibi tinggi. Lalu kenapa aku tidak tinggi!" - Ryuuto yang mengamuk. #ShortisJustice


"Ayah tinggi." Ryuuto kecil menggerutu, kakinya ia hentakkan sepanjang jalan. "Bibi tinggi." Ryuuto kecil mendongak, mencoba menatap Sachiko yang kini menggenggam tangannya, menundukkan kembali kepalanya karena merasa sakit di leher.

"Sabarlah, Ryuuto," kata Sachiko, membawa Ryuuto berjalan menuju _food court_ , menghampiri Gakupo yang sedang memesan makanan untuk mereka. Sachiko mencoba menggendong Ryuuto, mendudukkan Ryuuto di kursi. Ryuuto menolak.

"Bi, aku bisa naik sendiri!" seru Ryuuto, menepis tangan Sachiko, mencoba menaiki sendiri kursinya untuk makan. Ryuuto kesulitan.

"Oh, kak? Mana Ryuuto?" tanya Gakupo, membawa hotdog di kedua tangannya. Sachiko, tanpa suara, menunjuk ke kursi di sisi lain meja. Ryuuto masih tidak terlihat sampai beberapa saat kemudian, tapi akhirnya sebuah tangan kecil muncul, memegangi meja untuk membantunya duduk.

Gakupo menahan tawanya, tidak ingin Ryuuto merasa lebih marah lagi. Ini hari libur, Gakupo ingin mengajak Ryuuto berjalan-jalan ke taman bermain yang sudah lama ingin Ryuuto datangi. Awalnya semua berjalan menyenangkan. Ryuuto tertawa, dengan bersemangat menarik tangan Gakupo dan Sachiko untuk mencoba semua wahana. Ya, semuanya, termasuk _roller coaster_ pemecah rekor tanjakan tertinggi di seluruh Jepang.

"Maaf, adik masih belum boleh main _roller coaster_ nya," kata-kata petugas penjaga wahana itu dengan sekejap menghancurkan _mood_ Ryuuto. Apalagi kata-kata yang mengikuti kemudian. "Tinggi badan adik belum mencukupi. Harus sampai setinggi ini, ya."

Ryuuto hanya bisa melihat papan penunjuk tinggi badan yang baru ia sadari ada di sampingnya. Ada garis merah yang menunjukkan tinggi badan minimal yang memang berada di atas ujung kepala Ryuuto.

"Kenapa aku tidak tinggi?" rengek Ryuuto, menatap ke arah ayah dan bibinya yang bertubuh tinggi. Gakupo dan Sachiko saling menatap, berusaha menahan tawa, sebelum akhirnya Gakupo berdeham dan mulai menjelaskan.

"Itu karena kau masih kecil, Ryuuto," kata Gakupo, "tunggulah beberapa tahun. Kau akan tumbuh besar dan tinggi."

"Berapa tahun?" tanya Ryuuto, menantang.

"Tunggu saja, Ryuuto. Tidak perlu buru-buru."

"Tapi aku mau cepat tinggi! Aku mau naik _roller coaster_!" rengekan Ryuuto mulai menjadi, saus tomat dari hotdog yang ia makan menetes di kemejanya.

"Aduh, Ryuuto," kata Sachiko, mencoba membersihkan noda saus yang menetes itu. Nodanya tidak hilang.

"Aku tidak mau makan! Aku mau naik _roller coaster_!" Ryuuto mengangkat hotdognya, berniat melempar hotdog itu.

"Ryuuto," tapi suara tegas Gakupo menghentikan Ryuuto, "kita tidak membuang-buang makanan."

Ryuuto menurunkan lagi hotdognya, memakannya dengan satu gigitan kecil sambil menggerutu.

"Ah, aku mau tinggi!" teriak Ryuuto, membuat Sachiko bersusah payah menenangkannya dan Gakupo menghela napas lelah.

 **Aku Tinggi!**

By

 **chounojou**

disclaimer

 **VOCALOID, Sachiko (c ) YAMAHA**

 **Gackpoid, Gachapoid (c) Internet Co., Ltd.**

" _Tidak menyenangkan..."_

Ryuuto bangun di kamarnya. Rasanya aneh karena kakinya menggantung dari tempat tidurnya, dan tidak nyaman karena rasanya begitu dingin. Ryuuto tidak mengerti, padahal tadi malam dia mengenakan pakaian tidur yang hangat, hadiah dari nenek untuk Natal kemarin, tapi kenapa dia kedinginan?

Ryuuto mencoba bangun, melihat sekeliling kamarnya. Aneh, meja tempat mainan-mainan dinosaurusnya kan harusnya tidak sependek itu. Apa yang terjadi?

Ryuuto tahu. Ryuuto langsung tahu, jadi dia berlari, mencari cermin di kamarnya. Cermin yang menempel di lemari meja belajarnya. Dugaannya benar. Dia sekarang tinggi, sangat tinggi sampai cermin di hadapannya tidak mampu merefleksikan seluruh tubuh Ryuuto.

"Eh? Kok bisa?" Ryuuto menggumam bingung. Yang dia ingat, dia baru saja pulang dari taman bermain, merasa sangat lelah setelah berjalan-jalan melihat akuarium hingga dia langsung tidur dan terlelap. Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa saat bangun Ryuuto sudah setinggi ini?

Ryuuto berniat keluar dari kamar, mencari ayahnya, tapi dia tidak mengenakan pakaian. Baju-baju di lemarinya terlalu kecil, tidak ada yang cukup untuknya lagi. Dia membuka pintunya sedikit, mencari ayahnya. Itu dia, masih di dapur membuat kopi.

"Ayah!" panggil Ryuuto, tapi dia merasa aneh dengan suaranya sendiri. Suara berat ini bukan suara Ryuuto. Ryuuto tahu suaranya tidak seperti ini.

"Ryuuto?" tapi Gakupo menyahut, dengan heran melihat ke kamar Ryuuto.

"Ayah, aku boleh pinjam baju ayah?"

"Ryuuto? Apa yang terjadi?" Gakupo bertanya heran, melihat Ryuuto yang kini sudah tumbuh tinggi dalam semalam, hampir setinggi dirinya.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab Ryuuto, tapi Gakupo tidak menunggu terlalu lama. Dia segera masuk ke kamarnya dan tak lama kemudian keluar membawa beberapa helai pakaian.

"Ini, pakai dulu, lalu duduklah."

Ryuuto menurut, mengenakan pakaiannya dan akhirnya duduk di meja makan. Gakupo tidak banyak bertanya, dia hanya berkata bahwa dia senang sekarang Ryuuto sudah tumbuh besar.

"Wah, sekarang ayah punya teman untuk minum kopi!" kata Gakupo, menuangkan segelas kopi untuk Ryuuto.

"Eh?"

"Ini, minumlah, Ryuuto!"

"Tapi, ayah," Ryuuto tergagap, "aku kan tidak suka kopi. Kopi pahit!"

"Loh, Ryuuto," kata Gakupo, menatap anaknya bingung, "kalau kau sudah besar, kau harus minum kopi."

"Eh?" Ryuuto terdiam, hanya bisa menatap Gakupo sambil menahan tangis. "Tapi aku tidak mau kopi!"

"Kau harus minum, Ryuuto."

"Tidak!" sergah Ryuuto. "Aku hanya mau tinggi! Aku tidak mau minum kopi!"

"Ah...," gumam Gakupo sambil menggaruk pelipisnya. "Kalau begitu, ayo bantu ayah memasak untuk sarapan."

"Sarapan?" kata Ryuuto lirih, menatap Gakupo yang sedang menyerahkan pisau padanya. "Eh?"

"Ayo, bantu ayah memotong sayuran."

Ryuuto bergeming. Dia takut pisau. Dia tidak mau memotong sayuran. Dia tidak mau memegang pisau. Dia tidak mau. Air mata Ryuuto menetes. Satu, dua, lalu banyak sekali.

Ryuuto mulai menangis. Keras. Dia berteriak hingga Gakupo harus menenangkan Ryuuto, tapi Ryuuto tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Dia terus merengek, air matanya tidak mau berhenti hingga akhirnya Ryuuto terbangun.

Ryuuto masih di kamarnya. Kakinya tidak menggantung, tubuhnya masih terasa hangat karena pakaian tidur hangatnya. Hanya mimpi. Ryuuto tidak benar-benar tumbuh tinggi dalam semalam. Semua hanya mimpi.

Ryuuto berlari ke dapur, melihat ayahnya masih menyiapkan kopi seperti biasanya. Ryuuto tersenyum, berlari untuk menghampiri ayahnya.

"Ayah!"

Gakupo menoleh, tersenyum pada Ryuuto yang kini duduk di kursinya. Ia merasa lega karena Ryuuto sudah tidak marah karena kejadian kemarin.

"Ryuuto, selamat pagi," sapa Gakupo, meletakkan segelas susu di hadapan Ryuuto, membuat Ryuuto tersenyum lega.

"Susu!" seru Ryuuto sebelum meminum susu itu sampai habis. Gakupo meletakkan piring lain di hadapan Ryuuto, nasi omelet untuk sarapan.

"Ada apa, Ryuuto? Kau sudah tidak marah?" tanya Gakupo, heran karena Ryuuto terus tersenyum sepanjang pagi.

Ryuuto menggeleng dengan semangat. Dia sudah tidak marah. Dia tidak mau jadi tinggi. Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, jadi kecil memang menyenangkan. Tidak harus minum kopi, tidak harus memasak.

Ryuuto mengangguk. _Ya, lebih baik aku tetap kecil saja_!

 **END**

 **A/N** : Intinya, tolong sayangi diri kalian apa adanya. Semua akan indah pada waktunya~ *apaan sih ._.*


End file.
